


Nobody's Fault But Mine

by ohmyspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Ash, Background Ellen Harvelle, Bartender Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, College Student Sam, Drunk Dean, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injured Dean, Injury, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Sam, Roadhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyspn/pseuds/ohmyspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester practically lives on his brother's couch. Until he finally gets tired of his brother bothering him about doing nothing with his live, so he gets a job. This leads him to meet a guy. Who isn't completely honest with him when they meet. Dean doesn't find out the truth until tragedy hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean looks at the alarm clock sitting next to his bed. 10:13. Still too early to get up, so he tosses and turns in his bed for about an hour more till he finally decides to get up. 

The apartment is empty and silent, besides the drip drop of the leaky faucet in the kitchen. Sam probably left for his classes a couple hours ago. Dean doesn’t mind though, he enjoys the quiet. 

He goes through the kitchen and finds coffee in the coffee pot that Sam left him when he made it earlier today. He pulls a clean mug out of the cabinet and pours the cold coffee into it. Honestly, he hates hot coffee. 

He takes his mug and walks over to the living room, plopping down on the couch. He turns on the TV to the news. The meteorologist is on currently with the weather for the week, which is pretty much the same everyday, mid 70’s, sunny with the occasional cloud. He closes his eyes and tunes out the rest of the news. Eventually, falling back to sleep. Yep, that’s his life, sleeping in his bed, then moving to sleep on the couch, and then it repeats.

 

He wakes up to sound of a key turning the lock outside and the door opening. Dean turns his head to see Sam swing his bag on the ground while throwing his shoes off.  
“Welcome home, Sammy.” Dean smiles at him from his position on the couch, “How was your day?”

“Great.” He says with a sign, “How was yours?”

“Pretty eventful, if I say so myself.”

Sam glares at him, he hates the fact that Dean lays around all day and does nothing. He bugs him all the time about getting a job or something, but that would involve Dean putting actual clothes on and leaving the apartment, so it never really flies. Dean use to live with their father in Kansas, while Sam left for college. But a couple months ago, their Dad finally bit the dust, and Dean moved in with Sam in California. Since then, they both been living off of their Dad’s will. Which isn’t much, but just enough to get by at the moment.

 

A couple nights later Sam is crouched over the kitchen table studying, and Dean’s in the living room watching some baseball game that happens to be on. Sam bugs him about the noise of the TV, and after a short argument, Dean decides to go out. 

It’s 2 o’clock in the morning, when he finally comes back home, completely wasted. It’s a Wednesday night and Sam wakes up to the sound of Dean stumbling and falling in the living room. He can tell he’s drunk. Sam, who’s usually chill about him going out and having fun, gets out of bed and finds him on the couch, almost passed out already. 

“What the hell were you doing out so late?” Sam says, whipping his eyes to wake himself up a little.

Dean just moans in response.

“It’s a Wednesday night.” Sam continues.

Dean is silent.

“Unlike you, I have to wake up in the morning.”

Dean is still silent. Maybe he already fell asleep, Sam thinks. But then Dean sits up.

“You know, I’m done with you doing nothing all day, staying up all night, and coming home drunk all the time.”

“Alright, Mom.” Dean rolls his eyes at him.

“No, I’m serious. When you moved in with me, I gave you a break. I get it, Dad died, you needed time to grieve or whatever. But your grace period is long over due. It’s been months since he died. And honestly, you really didn't give a crap about his death. I’m surprised you didn’t celebrate? All this drinking and shit is just you being lazy, it has nothing to do with him.”

“Stop acting like you know me.” Dean snarls at him.

“But the thing is, I do. I do know you. Better than anyone. And I know that the whole mourning his death thing, was a bunch of bull. You hated him, and you couldn’t wait for him to die.” Sam stops for a second.

Dean was silent again.

“You know if you don’t stop… you’re no better than him.”

 

The next day, Dean wakes up in his bed, not remembering how he got there. It’s around 11:30 and he has a really bad headache, and the feeling of having to throw up. He gets up and runs to the bathroom, but never actually throws up. Finally, the feeling passes and he heads to the kitchen, still a little uneasy. The curtains are open and the sunlight shines in hurting his eyes, he blinks and squints a couple time before deciding to just close the curtains. He grabs the coffee pot and pours the leftover coffee into a mug, and takes a sip. 

He closes his eyes, trying to remember what he did last night. He remembers going to the bar. He somewhat, remembers drinking… a lot. And the bartender putting a stop to him. He remembers walking home, too drunk to drive. And then the fun conversation he had with Sam. He knows Sam is right. He needs to stop drinking, he also needs a job.

Dean finishes his cold coffee and finds some leftover Chinese in the fridge and throws it in the microwave. Watching the Chinese box spin round and round as the microwave hummed, he thought of possible jobs. It’s not like he has much to offer, he’s a high school drop out with a GED from a community college. 

He had jobs in the past. As a kid, he would mow neighbor’s lawn and shovel their driveways after it snowed. As a teenager, he worked at the local mini golf place. Working the cash register, handing out golf clubs, and occasionally fixing the windmill when it stopped turning. The job wasn’t bad, but pay wasn’t great. When he was 18, he started working for a construction crew, building houses and such. He was good at fixing stuff, and figuring things out. So he would also do the occasional odd job for friends to get a little more extra cash. Honestly, he would do whatever he could. Especially during those times when their Dad’s drinking got bad, and his boss at the garage would ‘lay him off’ for a short time. Dean always was able to step up though and make sure there was food on the table for him and Sammy.

The microwave beeped and he grabbed the steaming box out. Looking down at his steaming noodles, he decided he would drive around town later and see if their was any places looking for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the first chapter wasn't too bad. I promise. It gets better! Thanks for reading. This story is complete so I'll update at least once a week.
> 
> next chapter: Dean gets a job.
> 
> next, next chapter: Dean meets a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean takes the elevator down to the garage. He walks to his usual parking spot to his car. A black 1967 Chevy Impala. He gets in and turns the key and listens to the engine purr to life. He turns the radio on to some classic rock station playing “Kashmir” by Led Zeppelin. He pulls out of the spot and drives out of the garage. He starts down the street looking around at the familiar shops and restaurants. Nothing really strikes his interest, but then he reminds himself he is kind of desperate at the moment. And it’s temporary, till he can find something more permanent.

He passes a Gas-n-Sip with a ‘Help Wanted’ sign outside. He pulls into the parking lot… then he pulls out. There’s no way he would work there, desperate or not.

He drives a couple more blocks. There’s a cheap restaurant that needs help, but cheap restaurants mean cheap tips, so he didn’t bother there. There was a paint store that was hiring, but he hates the smell of paint. There was a more fancy restaurant that he remembers seeing an ad for online for some openings, but it looked too fancy for Dean. He would probably have to wear a suit to the interview or something.

He finally decides to give up, and he starts driving back, but he takes different roads back to the apartment. Still looking around, but just not as hard. He ponders going back home and just laying around or stay out a little longer. Then he passes some Roadhouse bar, and decides to stop for a drink. 

He promised himself last night after Sammy went off on him, that he would stop drinking as much. Dean looks at the clock. It’s a little passed noon, one drink wouldn’t hurt.

He walks in, and the place smells like old musk and cheap beer. But for some reason, Dean didn’t mind. He actually kind of liked it. There were two guys sitting at the bar next to each other making small talk and staring down at their drinks. Dean walks over and takes a seat a couple stools away from them. He has passed this place so many time, he just never bothered to check it out.

A lady comes out from a door behind the bar and gives Dean a welcoming smile. 

“What can I get for you, hun?” She asks.

“A beer’s fine.” Dean shrugs.

“Sure thing.” She goes in the back and comes back with a bottle. She clicks the bottle open and places it in front of Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean says, giving her a shy smile.

“So what brings you around?” She asks.

“Um…” Dean’s a little unsure of how to answer.

“Don’t want to startle you or anything. I just know most of the regulars that come in and out. Don’t get a lot of new faces often.”

“Oh,” Deans starts, “Just driving around town. Trying something new.”

“Well that’s nice. I’m Ellen by the way.” 

“Dean”

“Nice to meet you, Dean. Let me know if you need anything.” She says before disappearing into the back again.

Dean sits there silently, looking down at his drink. Occasionally taking a sip here and there. He considers trying to start a conversation with the guys sitting near him. But then decides he’s not really in a socializing mood.

Ellen comes back out and the guys a couple seats down from Dean start talking to her. He’s not really paying much attention to what they are saying. But he does catch some parts here and there. One of the guys starts talking about a fishing trip he just went on, the other talking about his job little. They ask Ellen how’s business doing. She tells them ‘same old, same old.’ Then she mentions how she is a little short handed recently, with Jo coming and leaving as she pleases. Dean doesn’t know who Jo is, but this could be a possible job opportunity for him. 

He never really considered working at a bar before. It’s not like it could be that bad. Ellen seems chill. And from the sounds of it, she’s kind of as desperate as Dean is at the moment. 

The two guys pay their tab, say goodbye, and leave. Dean looks down at his drink that is half empty by now. Now that Dean is the only one left in the bar, Ellen comes over and strikes up a conversation with him.

“So, Dean. Have you lived around here long?”

“No, actually. Just moved in with my brother that lives here a couple months ago.”

“Where from?”

“Kansas.” He smiles at the thought of his home town.

“How you liking it here?”

“Not bad, weather’s nice.” Dean shrugs a little, “So, I hear you are looking for some extra help?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. You interested?” Ellen asks.

“Yeah,” Dean smiles shyly, “My brother keeps bothering me to get a job.”

“Well, do you have any experience working at a bar or anything?”

“Not really.” Dean knows that’s not the best thing to say, but he doesn’t want to lie. “I am a quick learner though.” He throws in.

“Well, it’s not like you need a degree to pour drinks or anything. When can you start?”

Dean was shocked at how easy that was. He expected some more questions or something, but it’s not like he’s complaining. “Tomorrow?”

“That’s good for me, show up around noon? I’ll show you how things are done around here before the rush comes in.” She smiles.

Dean agrees and pulls out some money for the drink. They shake hands and then he leaves. 

He gets home and Sam is in the living room watching TV. He turns around when he hears Dean open the door but he doesn’t say anything. Dean still doesn’t feel like talking to him either, so he goes to his room and pretty much stays there the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know, the beginning is kind of slow. But it gets better I swear! Feel free to kudos and comment, I'll update soon! (the story is finished, I'm just proofreading the chapters before I update.)
> 
> next chapter: Dean meets Cas!
> 
> next, next chapter: Sam has a secret girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Dean arrives at the Roadhouse a little before noon. There’s only one person at the bar, other than that it’s empty. Ellen shows Dean around, shows him where to get stuff, and teaches him how to make a couple of the drinks. It seems pretty easy to him. 

He serves a couple people with no problem. And the rest of the day is pretty chill. 

It’s around 7 and the bar gets a little more crowded.

A guy walks in, sits down, and waves Dean over. 

“What can I get you?” Dean asks.

The guy orders a beer. He looks like he had a bad day, so Dean pours him a shot and says it’s on the house. It’s his first day, he shouldn’t be giving free drinks away yet, but Ellen wouldn’t mind.

“Rough day?” Dean asks the guy.

“Tell me about it.” The guys takes the shot, squints a little, and washes it down with his beer. “I haven’t seen you working here before. You new?”

Ellen was not kidding about all these people being regulars. “Yeah, I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Cas.” He offers his hand out and Dean shakes it.

“So, do you come here often?”

“Not as often as I would like.” Cas smiles.

Dean can’t help but smile back. And he notices Cas’s hair, messy, but not purposefully messy. It looks like it was well combed, but as the day went on, he probably brushed his hand through it a couple times. Making it messy, but in a good way. 

Cas catches Dean staring at him, and Dean looks away sheepishly. He sees some customers walk in and sit down, and he walks away from Cas to help the other customers.

“What can I get you folks?” He asks, trying to forget what just happened.

“Um, can I get…” Dean starts thinking about Cas already. His perfectly messy hair, and his smile that could light up a room.

“Sorry, I didn’t get that.” Dean says realizing he wasn’t paying attention to the girl’s order. She repeats it and he gets the other girls’ orders as well, then goes to prepare them.

While pouring the dark liquor, his mind wonders off again to thoughts of Cas. He tries to shrug it off. There’s no way he could like this guy. He just met him. Dean finishes preparing the drinks and gives them to the group of girls that ordered them. 

He walks to the back of the bar, picking up bottles and wiping down glasses, trying to act like he was actually doing something. All of him wanted to go talk to Cas again, but he couldn’t. Especially because of that awkward moment that he left it off as. He’s probably not even gay, Dean tells himself. He’s wearing a suit. He probably works at a bank and has a wife and two kids at home. 

Dean glances over at Cas’s left hand. No ring. He’s not wearing a ring. So he’s not married. That’s good. 

Dean walks around the bar, picking up empty glasses, cash that people left, and refilling drinks. He goes through the back door of the bar to put the dirty glasses by the dish washer, he still has Cas on his mind. He should just go over there and talk to him. That’s better than slowly driving himself insane thinking him. Before going back out, he takes a deep breath to compose himself. He swings the door open and goes out. 

Dean looks over at the seat Cas was sitting in, and he feels his heart sink in his chest. 

The seat was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. Feel free to kudos/comment and tell what you think of this so far. I'll probably start updating every other day or something.
> 
> next chapter: Dean meets Jess.
> 
> next, next chapter: Cas comes back to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam making coffee in the kitchen. He looks at the clock. 9:36. It takes him a second to realize that it’s Saturday and Sam doesn’t have any classes.

Usually on the weekend. If Dean heard Sam in the kitchen, he would practically jump out of bed and start making breakfast for the two of them. Weekends always gave the two of them time to catch up, because Sam is always busy with school during the week. 

But ever since the fight they had a couple nights ago, they have barely talked to each other. So instead of getting up, Dean just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Now, that he was thinking about it. He hasn’t even told Sam his new job. He didn’t think about that long though, because his mind ended up wondering back to the messy hair guy, with the perfect smile and blue eyes.

Dean gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen. He enters and is surprised to see a blonde girl pouring herself coffee. He freezes in the doorway, kind of confused. Then Sam enters in from the living room.

“Dean, you’re up?” Sam grins.

Dean, still kind of confused just gives a slight nod and walks into the kitchen a little more.

“Oh,” Sam says turning around to the blonde girl, “This is Jess, my girlfriend, she stayed the night last night. Jess, this is my brother, Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” She says with a kind smile.

Dean still a little confused says, “Girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend?”

“Um,” Sam begins, “We’ve been dating for a couple weeks now.”

“A couple weeks? And never bothered to mention this?” Dean says shocked. 

“Well, you never asked.” Sam says as an excuse, then turns around and kisses Jess on the lips.

It was too early for Dean to fight him about not telling him. And even if it wasn’t early, what would be the point of arguing? 

Dean goes over to the coffee pot, and finds it empty. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t make enough coffee.” Sam apologizes. 

Dean just shrugs and grabs for the grounded up coffee beans and pours them in to the coffee maker.

He turns around and see Sam and Jess whispering and giggling to each other. It makes Dean uncomfortable so he goes back to his room to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this and thanks for the kudos! I'm looking for some good fanfics to read right now, so if you have any good suggestions or if you have one that you wrote, I would love to know, and I would definitely check it out. Just leave me a comment :)
> 
> next chapter: Destiel begins.
> 
> next, next chapter: Awkward encounter with Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 4:30, Dean leaves for work. He doesn't have to be there till 5, but he has nothing else to do, so he decided just to show up early.

Ellen was off today, but the other bartender, Ash, was there. Ash was a really chill guy. He knew all the locals by name and greeted each and everyone of them when they walked in. He has a mullet, which Dean thinks is awesome.

It was Saturday, so even though it was kind of early, it was still pretty busy. Dean kept himself active, serving drinks, talking to customers, and such. While he worked, he wondered if Cas would come back? He doubted it, but deep down, he hoped he would show up.

Time flew by. Before he knew it, it was 10 o’clock. If Cas was going to show up, he would probably be here by now. He brushed off that feeling of disappointment and kept working. 

Everyone was gone by midnight, so they closed up early, and Dean headed home. The house was quiet when he returned, Sam was probably sleeping by now.

 

The next day, it was just Sam and Dean quietly eating breakfast together. 

“You been out a lot lately.” Sam mentions, pouring more syrup on his pancakes. “Where have you been?”

“I did what you said, I got a job.”

“You got a job?”

“Yeah, you say that like you’re surprised.”

“I am. I just thought… I don’t know…” Sam trails off a little.

“You thought I would never get a job. That’s what you thought.” Dean says with a little grudge.

“Yeah, kind of. So, where is this job of yours?”

“A couple blocks down. At the Roadhouse.” Dean says.

“That’s great, Dean. I’m glad.”

 

Dean doesn’t have to work that night. But he doesn’t really have anything else to do, so he drives over to the Road House anyways for a drink.

Dean walks into the now very familiar bar. He smiles at Ellen, who smiles back while taking someone’s order. He was about to just sit down at some empty stools away from most of the people, but then he stops. Sitting at the bar with his back turned, is a guy. A guy with perfectly messy hair.

Dean feels his heart beat a little faster, and he takes a slow breath to calm himself down. He hated how nervous and jumpy he got around this guy.

“Hey, Cas. Right?” He says sitting down next to him. He wanted to sound casual and cool. And not sound like Cas was the only person he has been thinking about for the last couple days.

“Yeah. Um, Dean. Nice seeing you again.” Cas says taking a sip of his drink.

“You too.” Dean wanted to say so much more, but didn’t want to be pushy.

“Are you working tonight?” Cas asked.

“Um, no. I got tonight off, but decided to come for a drink.” Dean says.

Ellen walks over and asked what Dean wants. He tells her a beer is fine and she returns in seconds with one.

“So,” Dean says trying to start a conversation, “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a pharmaceutical rep.” He says.

“Oh, that’s exciting.” Dean says trying to sound interested.

“I know, very thrilling.” Cas says sarcastically.

The rest of the night, they just talked, joked, and drank. They are both pretty drunk by the time they leave the bar. 

“I had fun.” Dean says.

“Me too,” Cas says, stumbling a little. 

Cas called a cab when they were inside. Dean just lives a couple streets down, so he was just going to walk. But he waits outside with Cas for the cab to keep him company.

They stand outside, side by side, looking at the starless sky and giggling at nothing.

The yellow cab rolls up and Cas starts walking over to it, trying not to fall over.

He turns around and says, “Are you coming?”

“Nah, I’ll just walk. I don’t live far.”

“Oh come on, Dean. The night’s not over yet.” Cas smiles.

Dean scoots in next to him in the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say, besides thank you again for reading this and sticking with me :)
> 
> next chapter: Cas acting strange.
> 
> next, next chapter: Dean asks Cas on a date.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean’s eyelids are heavy with sleep. He slowly opens them and stares at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He’s confused and very, very hung over. He turns to the side to see Cas laying next to him. 

Shit. Dean can’t remember a thing that happened last night, and now he’s laying in bed with Cas, naked.

Cas is still sleeping, so he slowly scoots off the side of the bed and grabs his clothes from the ground and puts them on. 

He’s standing awkwardly in what he assumes, is Cas’s bedroom, half naked, with no memory of the night before. He finds his phone in his jean pocket, 3 miss calls from Sam. Great. 

Cas suddenly starts moving. Dean panics, but before he could do anything Cas sits up and smiles at Dean. “Good morning.”

“Oh, um, mornin’” He says back. 

Cas gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. Dean can’t help but smile. Whatever happened last night, he does not regret it.

Cas comes over and kisses Dean on the lips. Dean is surprised but doesn't hold back. It’s just like a fantasy to him, he can’t believe what’s actually happening.

“I would make breakfast or something, but I have to get to work.” Cas says, still leaning against him and smiling.

“Oh, that’s ok. I should be getting home anyways.” Dean still feels a little nervous around Cas, but a different kind of nervous. A more happy kind.

Dean grabs the rest of his stuff and heads out the door, still smiling.

 

He walks back to the Road House where he left his car, and then drives home. He looks at the clock, it’s 8 o’clock. Which for Dean, is really early.

When he arrives at the apartment, Sam is still there but looks like he is about to head out the door.

“Where were you last night?” Sam asks, “I called you like 5 times.”

“I know, sorry. I…” Dean honestly doesn’t know what to say. He hopes that Sam will just pick up on what happened last night and stop asking questions.

“Yeah, whatever. Just send me a text next time. Just to make sure you’re not dead in a ditch or something.” Sam picks up his bag and take the last sip of his coffee. “Well, see ya’ later.”

Then he’s out the door. 

Dean considers drinking the remaining coffee, but then decided to go back to bed and try to sleep off the hangover.

 

He wakes up a couple hours later, starving. Instead of microwaving something, he decides to go out.

The weather is really nice out, so he decides to walk. He walks up a street full of restaurants, not really sure what he’s in the mood for yet. Then he passes his go-to pizza place and goes inside and places an order for a medium pizza with everything on it. 

It will take a little bit for it to be ready, so Dean decides to walk around outside some more. 

A group of teenagers riding their skateboards almost run him over. Then he passes some old ladies walking and over hears some of their conversation of random gossip. He turns the corner and sees a group of men all wearing suits in front of him. He doesn't think much about them at first, probably a bunch of business men on lunch.

But then he notices one of the guy’s hair. Their messy, but perfect hair. Cas. 

Dean smiles and walks a little faster to try to catch up to him them, then he just calls out his name. “Cas.”

None of them turn around, so he tries to get a little closer and calls his name again, “Cas.”

Three of them turn around, including Cas. “Who is that guy talking to?” One of them says.

“I don’t know.” Says Cas, acting like he never seen him before.

They turn back around and keep walking.

Dean’s confused. It’s not like Cas doesn’t remember him? He definitely should remember him. And it was without a doubt him. Dean could never mistake his perfectly messy hair, smile that could light up a room, and endless blue eyes.

Dean doesn’t understand, so he tries to shrug it off. But he can’t. He can’t stop thinking about the way Cas looked at him like he was just another stranger. 

 

That night, Dean was working. It was a pretty relaxed night, not a lot of people were here. 

Dean was serving a small group of elderly men when the door opens. He turns his head. It’s Cas. 

Honestly, he doesn't want to talk to him. But a small part of him was still hoping he was going to show up.

“Hey Dean,” Cas says in a chirpy way, “When do you get off tonight?”

Really, this guy has the guts to show up here and act like nothing happened earlier. Dean just wants to ignore him, but as much as he tries, he wants to forgive him.

“Oh, so you remember me?” Dean smirks.

Cas looks down, then back at Dean. “Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just I was doing important business with those guys, and I didn’t want to distract myself.”

Cas looks ashamed of himself, and gives Dean a shy ‘I’m sorry’ smile.

Dean walks over to him and hands him his usual beer. “I get it.”

“Well then, that beings me back to my first question.” Cas takes a sip of his drink, “When do you get off tonight.”

Dean looks at the clock, it’s almost 10. He looks around and sees Ash smiling at him.

“Hey man, no judge, only love. I got it here. You can go off and… frolic.” Ash does some weird wink thing, and suddenly Dean gets very uncomfortable.

“Ready?” Cas asks, and then they leave together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't realized already, I've been updating every other day. This story is finished, I'm just like quickly checking over each chapter before I post them. Thanks again for the kudos and comments! :)
> 
> next chapter: Dean stays the night at Cas's... again.
> 
> next, next chapter: Dean and Cas on a date.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walks into Cas’s apartment. Now a little more familiar with it.

“Hungry?” Cas asks. “I have some leftover casserole concoction I made a couple nights ago. It’s not bad.”

“It’s alright. I had a big lunch.” Dean says grabbing Cas into his arms.

They stare into each other’s eyes. Dean just wants to squeeze Cas closer to him. Hold him and never let him go.

They stay in the moment for a while. Then Cas starts walking backwards towards the bedroom and Dean follows. 

The bed is perfectly made. Dean likes that about Cas. That he takes the time to actually make his bed in the morning, instead of just leaving it in a mess of tangled up blankets.

Cas looks up at Dean and kisses him. Dean kisses back, and then makes his way down to his neck. Cas pulls off his suit jacket and Dean begins to unbutton his shirt. Then Cas easily pulls off Dean’s old t-shirt.

They fall back on to the bed. Digging themselves’ a hole in the blankets. Wrapping their arms and legs around each. 

Cas moans, but Dean doesn’t stop. And Cas doesn’t want him to. There bodies slowly start to damp with sweat from each other’s body heat. Cas continues to kiss Dean.

Finally, they stop. Still breathing heavy, they just lay in each other’s arms.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean says.

Cas turns to look at him. He kisses him on the lips and then whispers in to his ear. “I love you too, Dean.”

The rest of the night they just lay there in the silence. And eventually fell asleep.

 

Dean opens his eyes and sees Cas already out of bed buttoning up his shirt.

“Good morning.” Dean says, still sleepy eyed.

“Oh, hey. You’re up. Sleep well?”

“Very. You going to work already?”

“Yeah, I have to leave in like 10 minutes actually.” Cas finishes buttoning up his shirt and tucks it into his pants. 

Cas turns back around and plops onto the bed next to Dean. 

“I wish I didn’t have to go.” Cas says, kissing Dean.

Cas goes to get up, and Dean pulls his arm back down. Cas giggles and looks at his watch, “I guess I can lay here a couple more minutes.”

“You know, Cas.” Dean begins. “I haven’t actually took you on a real date yet.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, a date.” 

“You don’t have too.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun. We can go out for dinner. Some place fancy. You know the places that will over price you for a tiny dessert, but at least will give you two forks. The whole sappy, romance scene and everything.” Dean says.

“Hmmm,” Cas ponders the thought of Dean dressing up to go to a fancy restaurant with him. “Ok, let’s do it. I’ll let you pick the place.”

“Deal, are you free tonight?”

“Hopefully get off around 5ish?”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up at 7.” Dean smiles.

 

It’s still really early when Dean leaves Cas’s apartment. When he gets home, Sam is still there.

“Two nights in one week.” Sam smirks at Dean when he walks in.

He didn’t text him or anything last night, but Sam doesn’t look particularly that concerned.

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Sam asks.

Dean never really told Sam that he was gay. And honestly, he didn’t feel like bringing up the topic now. So he just kind of shrugged off the question.

“Hey, by the way, Dean.” Sam takes a sip of his coffee. “Would you mind if Jess moved in?”

Dean’s shocked. Move in? He just met this girl and Sam is already keen on her moving in with them?

“It’s just that, the apartment she is staying at right now is a total dump. And she doesn’t really have the money to move anywhere else at the moment. And I just thought, if you didn’t mind, she could just move here.”

“Um, sure.” Dean says. It’s not like he could say no. Sam had his puppy dog face on and it was still, technically, Sam’s apartment. And he has let Dean crash here for the last couple months.

“Thanks man, I’ll let her know.” Then Sam left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: Dean and Cas go on a date.
> 
> next, next chapter: Jess is homophobic.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Dean shows up at Cas’s apartment at 7. He was wearing a dark, navy blue dress jacket and pants, and a white button up dress shirt. It was the nicest clothes he owned.

Dean clicked the buzzer downstairs, Cas responded that he’s coming down now. Dean’s heart jump seeing Cas all dressed up. He has seen him many times before in a suit, because he goes to work in one. But this time was different. 

They took Dean’s car.

“So where are we going?” Cas asked.

“Well it’s a surprise, you’re gonna have to wait and find out.” Dean gave him a small smirk. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Cas turn his head and smile at Dean.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at Il Ristorante di Lusso. A fancy Italian restaurant that Dean never actually been too, but Yelp said good things about it.

They walked in and it was a little crowed but they were seated right away because Dean made reservations.

They started glancing at the menus and a waiter came over with a wine bottle asking if they wanted to taste it. They did and then ordered a bottle of it. Dean wasn’t really a wine drinker, but Cas seemed to enjoy it.

“Tell me something about yourself, Cas.”

“What?” He said, looking up from the menu.

“I honestly don’t know a lot about you, besides that your name is Cas and your a pharmaceutical rep.”

“Well, actually Cas is just a nickname.”

“See, I don’t even know your real name. What kind of relationship is this?” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Well, my real name is Castiel, but that’s kind of a mouth full, so people just call me Cas.”

“Castiel? That’s unique.”

“Yeah, my parents wanted a biblical name.” Cas put down his menu, “Now, your turn. Tell me something about yourself.”

“Really? You tell me your name, and now it’s my turn?” Dean stops to think for a second. “Well, I’m from Kansas. Just moved in with my brother here a couple months ago.”

“Wow? I wouldn’t have token you as a Kansan.” Cas smiled. “Well I grew up in California, just more north of where we are now. And I don’t have any siblings.”

“Let’s see what else, I can touch my tongue to my nose.” Dean says, showing off.

“Wow, Dean Winchester. You are quiet impressive.”

That’s how’s the rest of the night went. They ordered there food and ate. And just continued to share random facts about each other.

 

The next day, Jess was there starting to move her stuff in.

A couple days pass, and nothing really eventful took place. Sam and Jess went to school, Dean went to work, occasionally staying over at Cas’s. Everything was nice and simple. Dean liked it.

One Saturday morning, Dean was coming home from Cas’s and Sam was there just stirring his coffee and reading something on his computer. Jess was still at some friend’s house she went out with the night before.

“Morning.” Sam says, not even looking up. “There’s still some coffee left if you want some.”

“Thanks.”

“So you and this mystery girl, seems like you guys are getting pretty serious?”

Dean contemplates finally telling Sam. It’s not like it’s some big secret or anything. It just never came up.

“More like mystery guy.” Dean finally says.

“What?” This time Sam looks up from his computer.

“You heard me. Mystery guy.”

“You’re…”

“Gay. Yes.” Dean says, Sam is quiet. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, no. I don’t. I’m just… Uh, I never realized?” Sam looks looks back at his computer. “So, what’s his name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally going to start getting interesting next chapter. And a lot happens. But I don't want to give too much away.
> 
> next chapter: Jess has a problem with Dean.
> 
> next, next chapter: Dean gets drunk at a motel.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple days later, Dean was just outside the apartment door just about to unlock it when he heard yelling from inside.

“He’s my brother, Jess. What do you want me to do?” Dean heard Sam yell.

“Fine. If you’re not gonna do anything. I’ll leave.” Jess yelled back.

“Where are you gonna go?”

“Anywhere but here. There’s no way I’m going to stay under the same roof as him.”

Dean knew exactly what they were talking about. He couldn’t listen to them fight anymore. He puts the key in, turns the lock and walks in.

“Dean.” Sam turns around. Ending the conversation he was having with Jess.

“Hi, I’m not disturbing anything, am I?” Dean knew exactly what he was disturbing.

“No, not at all.” Sam says with a shy smile. Jess, looking very annoyed.

There’s some awkward silence. No one says anything for a while.

“Well, it’s late. I’m gonna go to sleep. Good night.” Dean says, feeling not wanted in the living room right now.

Dean hears Sam and Jess still talking in the living room. This time whispering. Dean is unable to pick up on what they are saying now. So he just gives up, and goes to sleep.

 

When Dean wakes up, Sam and Jess were already gone. He didn’t work today. So he decided just to lounge around. He sat on the couch and watched some golf game because it was the only thing on. 

Later that day Sam came home with a pizza for dinner, looking very stressed.

“Hey, Dean.” He says walking in the door. “I got pizza.”

It looked like their was something on his mind, and Dean was not really looking forward to finding out what it was. Jess didn’t come home with him, so that’s not a good sign. Maybe they broke up. If they did, it was probably Dean’s fault.

They sit down at the table and Sam grabs some plates. 

“So, you know,” Sam begins, “When dad died, I let you live with me, and I am totally cool with that.”

Dean takes a bite of his pizza not liking where this conversation is heading.

“But, this arrangement was never permanent, you know that, right?”

Dean nods. 

“So, I was thinking. Now that you have a job and stuff. Maybe you could find a place of your own?”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He knew he would have to leave eventually, but he didn’t think it was till way farther down the road. This was all Jess’s fault.

“I’m sorry to throw this—“ Dean cuts Sam off.

“I know what this is about.” He says. “I heard you and Jess talking last night.”

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“No, whatever. She’s your girlfriend. I’m just your brother. You know, your actual family.”

“Don’t be like that. We all knew you were going to move out eventually.”

“I guess.”

“By the way. She wants you to leave by tonight.” Sam says, looking down at his plate.

“Tonight? Yeah like that’s going to happen.” Dean laughs.

“I know, that’s unfair. But Dean, I really like her. And, if you don’t move out—“

“Even if I did have all the money right now, there’s no way I’ll be able to find an apartment and move in by tonight.”

“What about Cas? Can’t you stay with him for a little bit?”

 

Dean calls Cas, he doesn’t pick up. He starts packing some clothes and stuff into a duffel bag. He’ll come back for the rest later. 

He can’t believe Sam is actually kicking him out just because of his homophobe girlfriend.

Jess comes home later, and Dean still hasn’t left. 

“I bet your happy.” Dean says at Jess, Sam is in the other room.

“Happy? No, Dean. I worried about you.” She says with a concerned face.

“Yeah, sure.” He rolls his eyes.

“You can get help, Dean. You know that?” 

“What?” Dean can’t even believe what she is suggesting.

“There’s shrinks and stuff. They can really someone like you.”

“Someone like me? Gay? Is that what your suggesting. Hell, I’m not the one with the problem here. You are.” 

Dean is so angry now. He’s glad he’s leaving. He wouldn’t want to stay in the same apartment as this bitch even if someone paid him. 

He knows Sam could probably hear them by now, but he doesn’t care. He’s more angry with him, because he’s choosing her over him. Some girl he barley knows over his own brother. Dean can’t take it anymore, he wasn’t going to wait around for Cas to call back. He just leaves.

 

Dean rolls up to Cas’s apartment. He’s not there yet, so Dean just waits outside. 

About a half hour later Cas comes home, surprised to see Dean there. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas says, he looks kind of upset. He probably has a bad day and the last thing he needs is his boyfriend coming over and asking him to move in with him. But it’s not like Dean has any of choice.

“Hey,” Dean says looking down at his feet. “I don’t know how to say this? I need somewhere to stay for a couple of days.”

“Dean.”

“I know it’s probably inconvenient and—“

“Dean, it’s just—“

“But my brother—“

“Dean.” Cas says a little louder than the last couple times. Dean stops talking, “I can’t.”

“What?”

“This was a mistake.” Cas says.

“What?” Dean doesn't understand.

“Us, it should have never happened.”

Dean’s heart drops, “Is this because—”

“No, it’s not this, I meant to tell you earlier.” Cas says, “It’s my fault.”

Dean is silent. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas pauses, “You should leave.”

Dean doesn’t even look at him. He just gets in his car and leave. He feels his eyes start to water, but he quickly blinks the tears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot happens really fast. And Cas, out of no where, is being a dick. But I promise it will all be explained soon.
> 
> next chapter: Drunk Dean, and something else but I don't wanna give it away.
> 
> next, next chapter: Someone's in the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

He doesn’t know where to go now. He can’t go home, he can’t go to Cas.

He stops at a liquor store and picks up a case of beer and a bottle of whiskey.

Then he goes to a crappy motel a couple blocks away and rents a room.

He throws his duffel bag to the ground and opens a beer. 

He practically chugs the first bottle down. He’s so angry. Angry at Jess, angry at Sam, he wants to be angry at Cas. But he can’t. He loves him. He doesn’t know why, but he loves him so much. 

The scene that just went down between them just keeps playing over and over in him head. He can’t wrap his mind around the thought of Cas breaking up with him. Why would he want to do that? 

Cas hurt Dean. Hurt him more than Sam did, but no matter how much he tries, he’s not angry with him. He wants to be, but he’s not. 

He lays down on the bed and takes a couple long sips of whiskey, then washes it down with a second bottle of beer.

The tears from earlier come back, but Dean brushes them away and takes another sip of his beer.

Before he knows it, almost all the beer is gone. He’s so drunk by now, he doesn’t even completely remember how he got to the motel. 

He feels like throwing up, but the thought of getting up makes him even more nauseous. He tries to hold it back but can’t. He tries to sit up a little, tries to turn his head a little, but all fails and he ends up puking all over himself. 

He puts his head back down. The vomit looks disgusting and it smells worst, but he’s too drunk to get up, and eventually he just passes out.

 

“Dean!”

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dean wakes up and can’t decide if the banging is real or just in his head.

“Dean! Open up.” He hears again, it’s Sam.

He can’t get up. He just lays there and listens to Sam bang on the door and call his name.

Eventually, it stops. And Dean thinks he finally gave up, and left. But then about two minutes later he hears someone turning the lock from the outside and open the door.

“Dean.” Sam runs over to him. “What the hell? Dean.”

Sam picks up some of the beer bottles that littered the floor and threw them out.

“What happened to Cas?” He asks.

“What do you think? He broke up with me.” Sam could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Dean, I’m so sorry.” Sam looks at Dean, still covered in his own vomit. “Hey, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sam tries to help Dean sit up, but he’s still a little out of it.

He helps Dean remove the puke covered shirt and gives him a clean one.

“Let’s go home.” Sam says, helping Dean up from the bed.

“What about your girlfriend?” He asks, his words still slurring together a little.

“I told her to leave.”

Dean doesn’t say anything, his mind is still blurry from the alcohol to say anything.

 

Dean woke up a couple hours later in his bed. How he got there? That’s still a little blurry.

He stands up, wobbles a little and has to grab the bed frame to catch his balance.

Once he’s steady, he journeys to the living room where Sam is.

“You rise?” Sam says from the couch.

“Yeah.” Dean falls down next to him on the couch. “What happened last night?”

“I found you at the motel—”

“How did you even find me?”

“Ellen called, and said you didn’t show up to work and you weren’t picking up your phone, she was wondering if you were ok. So, I called you. Of course you didn’t pick up. So, I…” Sam doesn’t finish.

“You, what?” 

“I tracked the GPS on your phone to the motel.” Sam says, his face getting a little red.

“You stalked me?” 

“I thought you would be at Cas’s place, and I didn’t know where he lived. But then I found out you were at some motel.”

Dean didn’t say anything. It’s not like he was complaining. If it wasn’t for Sam, he would still probably passed out on the motel bed covered in his own puke. Dean was also kind of embarrassed thinking back at last night, having Sam seen him like that.

“What happened with Jess?” Dean asked, trying to get the subject off him.

“I broke up with her.” He pauses, “You were right, I shouldn’t have picked her over you. I’m sorry.”

 

Dean goes to work the next day, and apologizes to Ellen for disappearing like that. She forgives him, and he promises it won’t happen again.

Dean still isn’t over Cas. He probably won’t be for a while. It will take time. A couple days pass and he starts getting back into his routine.

 

Friday night around 2 a.m., Dean was the only one left at the bar. He closed it up and left. It was dark outside and his car was the only one left in the parking lot. He started walking towards it. He was tired, it has been a long day. 

Dean hears some rustling behind him. He doesn't even bother looking behind him, just convinces himself that it was a couple squirrels or something.

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head, he falls to the ground and takes him a second to get some grounds.

He feels a boot take a hard blow to his stomach. Knocking the wind out of him and turning him over on his back. He seems three dark figures, maybe four, surrounding him. 

One of the dark figures bends over and knocks him in the head again with his fist. It hurt like hell, his head was pounding. There’s no way any person’s hand is that hard, the guy was probably wearing brass knuckles or something. 

He felt another punch to his side, and then another. Dean coughed. His mouth tasted like blood. He tried to fight back, but he couldn’t two of the guys put there foot on Dean’s hands, pinning him down. 

He could hear his finger cracking. The blows kept coming, Dean was struggling to breath. 

Then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. I hope this is getting a little more interesting. lol. Thank you everyone for reading so far and leaving kudos and comments. You don't even know how much I appreciate it. I love hearing what you guys think. 
> 
> next chapter: Dean's in the hospital.
> 
> next, next chapter: Cas visits Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything hurt. His head was pounding. He felt something in his nose. His right arm felt restrained to his body. He could hear a machine beeping every second next to him. 

Dean opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room. He doesn’t remember anything. He looks around and sees tubes sticking out from him and connected to machines all around him. He turns his head to the left and sees Sam sleeping on a chair.

Dean starts coughing, and tries reaching for the water next to him with his left arm, but then pain shoots up it and he gives up. Sam wakes up.

“Dean, you’re awake?” He smiles.

Dean was still coughing. Sam springs up and grabs the water and brings it over to him. Dean lifts his head up as much as the pain would allow, and Sam tilts the cup up a little. The water spills a little down Dean’s chin, but he does drink some and the cough goes away.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks.

“Like crap.” Dean tries to smile a little, but of course, that hurt too. “What happened?”

“Not exactly sure, Ash found you all beat up in the parking lot of the Road House. What do you last remember?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I remember going to work on Friday, and I remember serving some people, the place was busy. But other than that, nothing.”

The doctor comes in then.

“Dean Winchester. How are you feeling?”

“How do you think, Doc?” Dean says.

“Dean.” Sam glares at him a little. That’s his way of telling Dean to be nicer.

But the doctor doesn't seem to mind, he just laughs it off.

Then the doctor asks Sam to leave for a moment, so he goes out in the hall.

“I’m Dr. Radley…” The doctor starts to say to Dean. He explains everything that’s wrong and possible suggestions on how to fix it. He asks Dean a couple questions like, ‘How’s the pain from 1-10?’ and stuff like that. 

Dean just answers the questions and listens. The doctor says he would like to take some more x-rays later, to get another look. And eventually he leaves.

Dean was hoping Sam would come back in right away, because for some reason Dean doesn’t like being in the hospital room by himself. He feels too, exposed. 

Through the blinds of the window to the hallway, Dean sees Sam talking to two cops. He can’t hear them though. Finally, the cops leaves Sam and come into Dean’s room.

“Mr. Winchester. I’m Officer Shurley, this is Officer Tran. We would like to ask you a few questions.”

“Sure. But I can tell you now, I don’t remember anything.”

“That’s alright.” One of the officers says.

“Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you? Someone you might of upset in some way? Or someone you owe money to? Anyone?” The other officer asks.

“No.”

“Just think for a second. Does anyone come to mind?”

It’s not like he knows a lot of people around here. None of the customers he has served ever had any problems with him. He thinks of Cas for a second. But it’s not like Cas would have any reason to want to come after him. 

“Um…” He was about to say ‘no’ again. When it hits him. Jess.

Jess hates Dean because he’s gay. And on top of that, Dean is kind of the reason Sam broke up with her. But it’s not like Jess would be able to beat him up like this. She could have always hired someone though.

“There’s this one girl that doesn’t really like me, but other than that. I don't think so?” Dean says.

“What’s this girl’s name?” 

“Jessica Moore.”

“And was she an ex girlfriend or something?” The officer asks.

“No, no. She’s my brother’s ex-girlfriend. I’m kind of the reason they broke up.”

“Ok, thank you, sir. If we have anymore questions or find anything out. We will let you know.” The officers leave.

Sam comes back in with a concern face.

“What’s up?” Dean asks.

“You have a visitor?” 

“Who?”

Sam pauses for a second. “Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the update I promised y'all. I'm really appreciating all the comments you guys are leaving by the way. So feel free to keep on commenting and telling me what you think. I'm sorry I kind of left you on another cliffhanger again. Also, I probably won't post the next update for 2-3 days. Sorry to leave you guys hanging, I've just been really busy lately. Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> next chapter: Cas and more bad news.
> 
> next, next chapter: kind of like an epilogue.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean goes quiet.

“I can tell him to leave.” Sam says.

“No, no.” Dean pauses, “I want to see him.”

Sam leaves and a couple seconds later Cas walks in. His hair is messy and he’s wearing a suit like usual, but something on his waist band catches Dean attention. A badge.

“Cas?”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He says, “This is my fault.”

“What?” Dean has so many questions, but Cas doesn’t give him a chance to ask any of them.

“This is all my fault. I broke up with you to keep you safe, and it doesn’t look like it did any good.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not a pharmaceutical rep.” He smiles a little. “I work for the D.E.A.”

Dean just stares at him.

“I was under cover working a case around here. When I met you. I didn’t mean for us to get that close. I didn’t plan on falling in love with you.” Cas continues, “That’s why I had to break up with you. I didn’t want too. God, did I not want to.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“We got in a tight situation and we had to bust them. Unfortunately, we couldn’t bust all of them, and my cover was blown.” Tears started to form in Cas’s eyes, “I don’t know how they knew about you, but somehow they found out. And they hurt you to get back at me.”

A tear rolled down his face, “I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“Cas,” Dean finally said, “It’s okay. I’m going to be okay. There’s nothing we can do about it now, we’ll get through this.”

Cas came to Dean’s side and grabbed his bruised up hand. 

“I’m going to find the people that did this, they aren’t going to get away with this.” Cas kissed Dean’s hand and then whispered, “I love you.”

Dean smiled, “I love you, too.”

 

They stayed like that for a while till the doctor came back in to take Dean to do more x-rays. 

Later that night, Sam and Dean were eating crappy hospital food together. Cas left a while ago, to do whatever he had to do. Dean was still unable to move his left arm, so Sam was there helping him eat. Then the doctor came in, he asked to speak to Sam.

Sam got up and followed him out in the hall, Dean could hair them talking in hush voices. Finally, they both came back in. Sam looked really upset and Dean was starting to be very concerned.

“Dean,” The doctor began, “We got a second look at the x-ray. It looks like you suffered severe injury to the lower part of your spinal chord. Resulting in paraplegia.”

“What?” Dean looks from the doctor to Sam, his face still has all the color drained from it.

“Dean, it means you are paralyzed from the waist down.” 

“What? For how long?” Dean starts to panic.

“The injury is permanent.” He says with a solemn face.

“No! There has to be something you can do.” Dean cries.

“I’m sorry. As much as we want to, there isn’t anything we can do. The injury is too serve.” The doctor looks over at Sam, “I’ll give you a moment, if you need anything, or have any more questions, you can let the nurse know, and I’ll come.”

The doctor leaves. How did Dean not even notice this? Overtime he tried to move his body, he felt pain, so he kind of just gave up on moving. He tries to move his legs, his foot, his toe. Nothing. 

“Dean,” Sam tries to comfort him. “We’ll figure this out.”

Dean starts to cry, he can’t help it. Sam sits next to him, but he doesn’t even know how to comfort him.

 

Days go by, Sam and Cas take turns staying with Dean.

They caught the guys that beat Dean up, but that doesn’t really matter to Dean much.

Dean starts to get better. He’s able to move his left arm more, and the pain isn’t as bad.

One day, Cas comes in the room with a wheelchair.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks annoyed.

“Oh, come on. You haven’t left that bed since… you have never left it.” Cas says.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave it today.”

“Come on, this room is getting depressing. You need to go outside, get some fresh air.”

“Open the window then.” Dean says.

“Oh, Dean. You act like I’m giving you a choice.” He says coming over.

“No, Cas. I don’t want to.”

“Oh well,” Cas brings the wheelchair next to the bed and helps Dean sit up.

After a long struggle and a lot of protest from Dean, Cas gets him into the wheelchair.

Cas pushes him out of the room and into the hallway.

“I don’t want to do this.” Dean complains.

“Ok, Mr. Grumpy.” Cas smirks.

He pushes him down the hall into the elevator, they take the elevator down a couple flights and get off at the lobby. Dean was still complaining, but Cas continued to ignore him. 

Cas brings him out the back door, where there’s a long ramp.

“Cas, don’t you dear.” Dean warns.

But Cas does it anyways. He pushes him down the ramp really fast, he looses the grip on the wheelchair and accidentally let’s go.

Dean goes flying down the sidewalk screaming, “CASSSS!!”

Cas starts running after him, but fails to catch up to him before he runs in to a parked car on the curb side. The car starts beeping. And Cas runs up to Dean and quickly starts pushing him in the other direction, while both of them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was more busy then I planned to be the last couple days so I didn't get this up as soon as I would have liked, but there it is. Thanks again for reading, I hope this chapter doesn't completely suck. And also thanks again for all the kudos and comments. There's only one chapter left! Ahhh! I'll prob put the last chapter up like tomorrow or something because I'll be going on of town in a couple days.
> 
> next chapter: Epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

About a week later, Dean is discharged from the hospital. Sam has to go back to school, and he tells Dean he’s worried leaving him by himself, but Dean assures him he gets around just fine.

Cas trades in field work for a desk job. Dean tries to convince him not to, but Cas says he always hated being undercover anyways. Also, he works less hours now, because a lot he can do from home, so it gives him more time to spend with Dean.

Ellen told Dean that nothing changed, he can still have his job at the Road House. But Dean isn’t the one to try to make challenging situations work so, he quits instead. Anyways, it now gives Dean an excuse to not have to get a job. And Sam can finally get off his ass about it. But he still goes to the Road House at least once a week for a drink with Cas.

A couple months later, Dean finally moves out. Cas and him buy a small one story house together in the suburbs. And they adopt a dog. Even after Dean told Cas multiple times he didn't want a dog, Dean ended up following in love with the little pooch. 

Sam graduates from law school and gets a job at a good firm as a civil rights attorney. He does eventually meet and fall in love with another lawyer from his firm.

Dean isn’t able to drive his Impala anymore, but he gives it to Cas and does admit he looks ‘pretty damn good’ driving it.

Even though Dean will probably never be able to walk again. He’s happy. He loves his messy hair, bright smile, blue eyed, husband, and he wouldn’t trade that love for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter is like super short. But I feel like it did a good job of wrapping everything up. And look, it's a happy ending! So tell me what you guys think of it.
> 
> So, now that this story is over, I am thinking about writing another one. But I currently have no ideas for a plot or anything. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. And who know, I might get inspired and write a fanfic about it.
> 
> Finally, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reading and leaving kudos and comments and stuff. You have no idea how happy it makes me. Thank you again!


End file.
